


Film

by FleshFruit



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleshFruit/pseuds/FleshFruit
Summary: Poor Tom.





	Film

It’s the warm hand on his shoulder after hours, she’s not so bad after a pack of cigarettes and a swig of whisky. Maybe it’s the poorly filtered scent of her perfume that draws him in. Tom’s supposed to bring her a thick folder full of photographs

Leaning over, spindly hands leafing through reports. The other entangled with the spiral of a phone's cord, eyes drawn to a page she crumples and shoves into her ashtray. “Mm hmm” punctuated with a “how cute” she pulls a pen from the mug and scribbles out a few lines. Her chest jiggles with the impatient motion, the quiver making the line of her cleavage bounce.

The door squeaks, Tom pushes it open all the way. Her eyes dart to him and she plucks the cig from her lips. Gingerly, the suited man places the Manila folder on her desk. He turns and shuts the door before taking a seat. She flips it open and fans the pictures out. Tom laces his fingers together and hopes she ignores the slight tent in his pants.

It’s just a flight or flight response, her grumbling gets more and more irritated. “Okay Kacy I’m going to let you talk to Jason” the voice on the other side rises to a scream. Katie presses the transfer button then slams the phone into the cradle. She takes a stupidly long drag then snuffs out the cig on a photo. “Stupid cunt can’t take a picture to save her life.” Katie glances at Tom. “What about john’s roll?”

The phone rings, she clicks it to transfer. Tom’s got his eyes glued to her chest. She pinches the edge of the dangerously low cup and tugs it up. Busted, he sputters out that John hasn’t returned. 

Her mouth quirks, “I’m not telling the chief, Tom” she leans over and prods whim with an unnaturally long claw. “Where’s your roll?”, he pulls it from one of his coat pockets. The steady pressure makes him harder, he can’t see her pupils. She walks around her desk and plucks it from his hand, which he rapidly replaces on his now harder boner. He starts to sweat bullets as she un-caps the roll of film. Her nails pick up the thin strip from one edge and brings up her other hand to hold the ribbon taut. The demon holds it up to the light to view the negatives.

Tom shudders, Katie puts the roll on her desk before returning to her seat. “Get your shit together Tom.” she crosses her legs and wiggles her cig. The lighter flicks on and Tom stands stiffly. “I want your script tomorrow morning.” the door shuts behind him. He hears her kitty heels clacking before she turns the lock on her door. 

The demon shakes his head as he’s trying to gather his wits. He thinks of long, boring texts and the feeling of having his skin peeled off. There’s nobody else around the hallway, it’s pretty dark and quiet. There comes the sound of her chair, right through his thoughts.

The sound of a zipper going down. He pauses, focusing on the noise. A few soft grunts as she wiggles her pants off her hips, the creak of the chair as she leans it back. Tom whips around, just as she exhales. Legs spread, the edge of one nail scrapes the chair. She bucks into her finger and grins, circling around her clit until she’s ready to press down on it. His hands tremble, she has to be doing this on purpose. The minute squishing of her quim forces him to look forward and around the edge of the door, he realizes halfway on the floor that it is a bad idea.

Tom stops all movement and simply breathes, turns and starts to walk away stiffly. He’ll have her report.


End file.
